Both In The Same Boat
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: Paige McCullers and Santana Lopez were best friends growing up before Paige moved to Rosewood just before high school started. Now it's the end of junior year and Paige feels like visiting an old friend. Paigetana friendship. Brittana and Paily relationship.


**Note: Alright, so this is me placing two of TV's most well known (and two of my favourite) lesbians together. This is set to start after 'UnmAsked' in the Pretty Little Liars fandom and straight after 'New York' in the Glee fandom. **

**0000000000**

"Well, guys. Although Nationals didn't turn out how we had hoped, we still get to stay on and show Vocal Adrenaline that we deserved that 1st place trophy." Mr. Schuester said as he put the trophy for 12th place down on top of the piano to applause from the club.

"Now, I've decided that the meeting for today shall be just to chill out and for anyone who just wants to perform a number, like a song they've wanted to do for a while, a song that touches them or a song to sing just for the heck of it. Then come up and show us what you got." Mr. Schuester said. Of course, Rachel went first and sang her "long awaited" performance of 'My Heart Will Go On' as she didn't perform it at the benefit. And she did a stellar job. Then everyone took turns to perform a song that they'd always wanted to perform like Quinn with Corinne Bailey Rae's 'Put Your Records On', Mercedes with Christina Aguilera's 'Ain't No Other Man', Artie with Bruce Springsteen's 'Born In The USA' and Mr. Schuester decided to lead a group number of Lionel Ritchie's 'Dancing On The Ceiling'.

After they finished, the group broke off into giggles and excited chatter before there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked to see a young girl, about their age. Her dark chocolate eyes matched her pale skin and the mahogany shade of her hair which flowed past her shoulders and her ears where a pair of large silver hoops dangled. She wore a grey leather jacket over a black t-shirt and a black and red speckled scarf that dangled loosely around her neck. She wore a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans, held up by a plain black belt and calf high black leather boots.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting. I'm looking for Santana Lopez. I was told she'd be here." the girl asked. Santana stepped forward, her arms down by her side.

"What's going on?" the Latina asked. The brunette just smiled at the girl.

"You haven't really changed have you Lopez?" the girl asked. Santana raised an eyebrow while the rest of the glee club looked to each other with confused expressions.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana asked with a bite to her voice. The nameless girl could only smile and let out a little laugh.

"Oh come on, Santana. You don't recognize your preschool and elementary school best friend?" the girl then asked. Santana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as past memories came flooding back to her.

"Paige McCullers?" Santana asked. Paige could only smirk at the dumbfounded girl.

"I missed you Lola." she replied before Santana ran up to the paler girl and pulled her into a tight embrace with Paige hugging back.

"I can't believe you're back here." Santana said grinning before breaking the hug.

"Are you here to stay?" she then asked.

"No, I'm just here for the week. My Dad's going to be away on business in Cincinatti so me and my mom thought we'd come here and see a few familiar faces. I told the Principal I'm the swim team coach's assistant and he actually believed me." Paige said and the two girls laughed.

"Still as devious and clever as ever I see, McCullers." Santana then said and the two girls laughed before they heard the clearing of a throat. The girls looked to see the rest of the club, Mr. Schuester and even Brad and the jazz band looking at them weirdly.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Paige McCullers. We lived on the same block for years. We grew up together and we were best friends until she transferred to Pennsylvania. Some town called...Rosebush? Rosethorn?" Santana asked.

"Rosewood." Paige corrected and Santana just laughed.

"Wait, Rosewood? Isn't that the small town where those two girls were murdered?" Tina asked. Paige sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rachel asked. Santana scoffed.

"Please. If McCullers is anything like she was when we were growing up, she'll be just fine." Santana said, gently patting Paige's shoulder. Paige could only smile at this.

"Oh please, I haven't changed one bit Lopez." Paige retorted, gaining a smirk from Santana.

"So you're still swimming?" the hispanic girl asked. Paige nodded.

"Rosewood Sharks. State champions 3 years running." the lighter skinned girl replied. Santana smirked.

"Your dad is still a douchebag?" Santana asked. Paige's jaw dropped suddenly although it wasn't out of shock. Whenever Santana came round to the McCullers residence when they were younger, one Nick McCullers had warned Santana to stay away from Paige many times, citing the Cheerio as a bad influence on his daughter. But with them being two young girls with their strong personalities shining through to this day, you wouldn't expect them to listen.

"Although he's my father, I'm not afraid to say that he is still...that." Paige replied and Santana's smirk widened only slightly.

"Do you still have those pipes?" Santana then asked and Paige mirrored her friend's smirk.

"More standing ovations than I could count at the local karaoke bar." Paige answered. Santana's smirk then dropped to a smile before turning her head to Mr. Schuester who was now sat on a seat in the back row.

"Mr. Schue?" Santana asked and Will smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure we'd all love to hear you and your friend sing." the director answered. Santana then turned back to Paige.

"Is that okay?" the darker girl asked. Paige smiled yet again.

"You underestimate me, Santana. What do you have in mind?" the Rosewood resident asked. Santana just kept her Cheshire cat grin before walking over to the band and whispering something to them. She then went back towards the door where Paige was stood and took her hand before leading her to the centre of the floor. When Santana lightly sang the introduction, Paige's smirk grew as she instantly recognised the song before she leant back against the piano, watching as Santana sung the first verse, her rich R&B vocals filling the room.

_I see how you're tryin' to_

_Weasel your way and boy I_

_Know how you manuever_

_With your, your confusion_

Paige then stepped forward, opening her mouth and letting the counter words flow out of her mouth.

_You tell me that I'm your only_

_And how bad that you want me_

_Then why are you so shady?_

_If I'm supposed to be your lady_

Santana smiled as Paige sung her words softly before they faced each other as Santana sung her words.

_Why should I believe?_

_Anything you say_

_And how could you shame me that way?_

Paige looked to Santana with feigned anger as she sung her counteract.

_Tell me where_

_Where'd you get the nerve_

_To even think that you,_

_You could play me, boy?_

The girls then turned on their heels and strutted to opposite ends of the choir room as they powered through the chorus, Santana's higher harmony complimenting Paige's melody line over the heavy guitar line.

_You thought we didn't know_

_You thought we were in the dark_

_But boy your cover's blown_

_'Cause we both know now_

_You thought you had us fooled_

_At your beckon call_

_But now who's the joke?_

_And look who's laughin' now_

As the girls made their way back to the centre of the floor, the New Directions girls took over for singing the vocal improvisations. The club would think that this song would be better for a diva-off between Rachel and Mercedes seeing as they knew that they had powerful voices but Santana had Tamyra Gray's smooth vocals down to a tee and Paige had a voice that suited Kelly Clarkson's varying tones in the song, soft at the start before the power comes through.

The club clapped as the girls then began to alternate the lines as Paige faced the club as the person in front of her who happened to be a short haired blonde woman who watched Paige with interest and a smile as she enjoyed the song.

_Now you're tryin' to use us, a_

This time it was Santana's turn as she sung her alternate lines to the glee clubber in front of her who was one Noah Puckerman who just grinned to Santana as she held her sass when singing her lines.

_Against one another but it won't work_

Santana then looked to Paige who was now bent forward and right in Quinn's face, their foreheads almost touching as the Pennsylvania girl kept her character while Quinn just continued to watch.

_I see right through your game, boy_

Santana had mimicked Paige's action of getting right into Puck's face before they both slowly raised their bodies back to their upright positions.

_And I know exactly what I came for_

They then looked and pointed a finger to their duet counterpart.

_You!_

As they walked back to the middle of the floor, they slowly circled each other as Paige sang with fire in her eyes.

_You, you try to deny all your actions_

But Santana hit back with her voice powering through the ears of the onlookers.

_For once in your life be a real man_

Paige took a deep breath and belted her line to an almost proud Santana.

_At least give me the proper respect of_

They then poured their soul into a harmonizing line.

_The truth I already know you did it_

The girls then walked up the centre aisle between the chairs, eyes locking with different members of the club: Santana on the left side while Paige sang to the members on the right, her dark brown eyes locking with Tina, Mercedes and Brittany.

_Why should I believe?_

_Anything you say_

_And how could you shame me_

_That way?_

Santana sung to her side, her eyes locking with Finn, Sam and Artie.

_Tell me where_

_Where'd you get the nerve_

_To even think that you,_

_You could play me, boy?_

As Santana prolonged the last note of her verse, Paige turned to her childhood friend and started the chorus with Santana joining after finishing her note.

_You thought we didn't know_

_You thought we were in the dark_

_But boy your cover's blown_

_'Cause we both know now_

They then walked back down to the floor and turned back to the club, the girls continuing to power through the chorus.

_You thought you had us fooled_

_At your beckon call_

_But now who's the joke?_

_And look who's laughin' now_

_I see right through you, baby_

_Tried to tell me you want me_

_Can't you just get it through your_

Santana belted out the last line of the first alternate verse before both girls ploughed through the second.

_Get it through your thick thick thick thick head?_

_'Cause I've seen this game before and_

_I'm showin' you the door so_

_Shut your mouth_

_I'm not tryin' to hear your lies no, not again_

The girls then begun to step back until they were resting against the piano, like they were almost taking a breather as the club again did the harmonizing background vocals and they sung their lines softer than the usual tone of the song.

_Oh no, not again_

_Sorry you couldn't be a better man_

_Oh_

The girls then locked eyes and smirked before stepping forward and belting through the rest of the song.

_No no no no no!_

_You thought we didn't know_

_You thought we were in the dark_

_But boy your cover's blown_

_'Cause we both know now_

_You thought you had us fooled_

_At your beckon call_

_But now who's the joke?_

_And look who's laughin' now_

Santana then looked to the club and shrugged as she spoke.

_Guess you thought wrong_

She then looked to Paige who smirked at the club as she spoke.

_Look who's laughing now_

The girls could only laugh before high fiving as rapturous applause emerged from the club. Mr. Schuester stood up.

"Wow, Santana. I didn't know you had that much soul and sass." the Spanish teacher commented. Santana smiled, wrapping an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"What can I say? This girl has brought many things out of me, I'm glad my excess soul and sass were two of them." Santana said, Paige letting out a laugh at this comment.

"And Paige, your voice is fantastic. It's a shame you're not a student here, you'd be a great addition to the club." Mr. Schuester then said, Paige sheepishly smiling.

"Thank you, sir." Paige replied, Mr. Schuester smiling at the girl before looking to the club.

"So...who's up next?" he asked.

**0000000000**

As the last glee club meeting of the year neared it's conclusion, Santana sat with Paige as they chatted inbetween and sometimes during songs (mainly Rachel and Finn's love duets). She was also introduced to the others before making an instant friend in Mercedes and Kurt for her fashion sense and made a quick reconnection with her old friend but she had to reject many advances from Puck in both spoken and song form when he sang 'Tainted Love' to her. And as everyone hugged and said goodbye until the next semester, Santana and Paige made their way out but not without their own personal follower.

"Come on, girl. You know you want it as much as I do." Puck said, glueing himself to Paige's right side while Santana occupied the left. Paige could only smile.

"Sorry, Noah. You're just...not my type." Paige answered.

"Is there someone else?" the mohawk clad boy asked.

"Something like that." Paige said after a couple of seconds silence.

"I don't mind if that's what's stopping you. I'm just looking for something casual, even a one time thing will do me. I just wanna see the woman underneath that grey leather and denim." Puck said, reaching out to squeeze Paige's backside but the brunette was one step ahead of the boy, side stepping and turning so she was facing him as they both suddenly halted and Paige grabbed Puck's collar and slammed him into the lockers behind.

"Look, I don't mean to sound harsh but if you had longer hair, a more slender body and your lower appendage hacked off, _then_ you'd be my type." she said with a little bit of bite to her voice. Puck's eyes widened.

"So...does that mean?" Puck asked. Paige let out a laugh before looking into Puck's light brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm gay." she said before letting go of the boy's collar, turning on her heel and walking away. Santana watched the scene unfold with wide eyes at Paige's confession before turning away from Puck without saying a word. She then started running to catch up with Paige who was already at the end of the corridor.

"Paige." Santana called, seconds before catching up to her friend. Paige just continued her brisk pace, not replying to the darker skinned girl.

"Paige, talk to me." Santana said again. Paige halted before turning to Santana.

"Look Santana, if you're just going to make a snarky comment about me being gay then don't follow me. I'm sick of people seeing me only one way. My dad turned his nose up in disgust at me when I came out to my parents. Sure some people have been supportive about it but others..." Paige started before sighing and beginning to walk away but Santana grabbed Paige's hand, keeping her in place.

"Paige, I'm not going to make a comment. My best friend here is bicurious, a guy in glee club has a boyfriend and he's one of the nicest people although he does use an insane amount of hair gel." Santana said. She felt Paige relax at these words so Santana let go of her hand.

"I think we should talk back at my house." the Latina said. Paige quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I just receive an invite?" the Pennsylvania native asked and Santana smiled.

"Shut up, McCullers." Santana said before the girls let out a little laugh as they walked out into the parking lot and into Santana's ebony BMW M3.

**0000000000**

Stepping out of the car, Paige gazed at the Lopez residence and grinned.

"I see you got out of that dumpy apartment you had when we were 5." the brunette said. Santana rolled her eyes but she was right. Before her dad found the job at the surgery, they were pretty broke and lived in one of many apartments in a worn down building. And strangely enough, Paige found it more welcoming than her own house at the time.

"Yeah. A few months after you left, my dad found a job at the hospital. He's now an Accident & Emergency specialist as he likes to phrase it." Santana said, gaining a laugh from Paige.

"Will he be in now?" the Rosewood girl asked.

"Probably not. He's working long shifts recently but my mom should be." Santana replied and Paige smiled, nodding before the two girls headed into the house.

Once inside, Santana shut the door.

"Mami?" she called out.

"In the kitchen, mija!" one Maribel Lopez replied and Santana smiled before signaling to Paige to follow her, which she did. Santana headed in to see her mom cooking up the food for dinner.

"That smells muy buena. What is it?" Santana asked, hovering over her mother's shoulder.

"It's your favorite: chicken and seafood paella." Maribel replied, grinning at the way her daughter's face lit up at those words.

"Mami, you're the best." Santana said, gently kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Well, you know it's your last day of junior year. You deserve it after all the effort you put into your work and into glee." the older Lopez said before turning to the younger.

"I'm so proud of you, mi estrella." Maribel said, smiling to her daughter who returned the smile before realization hit her.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I brought a guest." Santana then said, motioning behind her. Maribel turned and she let out a gasp as she saw the houseguest.

"Is that Paige McCullers?" she asked, quickly moving towards Santana's friend. Paige grinned.

"It's good to see you, Mrs Lopez." Paige then said as the older woman reached to hug her, with Paige not hesitating to return it.

"Oh, you've known me years Paige so stop with the formalities. Call me Maribel." Santana's mother then said before breaking the hug.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in years." she then asked.

"I'm doing really good. I've just finished my junior year and my dad is in Cincinatti so me and my mom decided to come here and catch up with some familiar faces." Paige replied. Maribel just grinned.

"Mom, is it okay if maybe Paige stays over for the night? We can have a slumber party just like we used to." Santana said. Paige looked to her friend with a quirked eyebrow but Maribel grinned.

"That sounds amazing!" she said before going back over to the kitchen while Santana went over to Paige.

"Looks like you're going to have to call your mom and ask if you can stay over." Santana said. Paige grinned.

"Are you kidding? At the mention of your name, she'll say yes in a heartbeat. Unlike my dad, she knew how close we were." Paige said, making Santana smile.

**0000000000**

Hours later, the girls were sat in Santana's bedroom. Paige had to take a few seconds to take Santana's room in. It described Santana to a tee but what shocked Paige the most was how...dark it seemed. The paler girl had thought it would be just a little bit brighter. But the black pattern print wallpaper almost engulfed Paige's vision and the only bright things in there were the Bob Marley poster and the fake white tiger skin rug (confirmed to be fake by Santana herself).

But now they were sat on Santana's double bed, eating salty popcorn while watching 'Leprechaun'.

"Do you remember watching this when we were 6?" Santana asked.

"Was that the time when O'Grady's body crashes through the nursing home and you got so scared that you ran out of the room and jumped onto your parent's bed while they were doing it?" Paige asked with a smirk on her face. Santana let out a laugh before planting her hand over her face.

"Still haunts me to this day." Santana said, both of the girls laughing before Santana sighed. She then looked to Paige who looked back and read something in Santana's eyes.

"Are you okay?" the pale skinned girl asked. Santana continued to look at Paige before reaching over for the remote and switching the movie off.

"Hey, what's up?" Paige asked as Santana sat up before turning in her bed so she was facing Paige.

"What you said to Puck earlier today." the ebony haired girl said and Paige looked down.

"What about what I said?" the Rosewood resident asked. Santana took a deep breath before shakily releasing it as her eyes closed. Paige could tell that Santana was struggling so the swimmer took her friend's hand and gently clasping it. Santana looked up and into Paige's dark brown eyes over a sheet of tears.

"The way you just handle the fact that you're gay...how do you do it?" she asked. Paige just sighed.

"I kind of have to, Santana. If I don't be as strong as I am then people will see it as a weakness and use it against me. I know it's not a weakness but other people will and try and use it to my disadvantage. It's almost my job to make people see that I don't see it as something that can ruin my life because it isn't." Paige said. Santana looked back down, her eyes scrunching shut but the tears trickled past the eyelids as they gently fell from Santana's eyes, down her mocha shaded skin and onto the duvet cover.

"What's the matter, Santana. I haven't seen you this upset ever since you went out on a play date with Ryder Lynn in the 3rd grade and you came back crying because he pushed you in a puddle of mud." Paige said. Santana let out a short laugh at the memory before looking to Paige, gently wiping tear tracks from her face.

"I think...I think I'm..." Santana stuttered before looking down again.

"I think I'm gay, Paige." she finished, split seconds before breaking down in tears. Paige had a shocked expression but that was gone within seconds as she pulled Santana into a tight embrace which Santana returned.

The embrace was held for a good few minutes when Paige broke it and gently smeared the tear tracks on the Latina's face and moved some loose ebony locks away from the front of her face.

"Is there anyone?" Paige gently asked. Santana could only grin as one girl and one girl only filled her mind. Paige smiled at her friend's smile.

"Yeah. There's a girl. A beautiful, amazing girl." Santana said.

"What does she look like?" Paige then asked. Santana only looked to a framed photo on her bedside table. Paige looked too and reached over, her smilie widening at the photo that was before her. It was of Santana in her cheerleading outfit she was wearing when Paige first saw her after nearly 3 years and she had a genuine, happy smile upon her face. But Paige's focus was on the other girl in the photo. She was in glee club when Paige visited. She was wearing the same red, white and black outfit as Santana was but that was probably the only thing the same about them. This girl had pale skin which contrasted to Santana's mocha shaded skin. This girl had golden blonde locks which contrasted to Santana's dark, ink colored hair. This girl had bright blue eyes which contrasted to Santana's dark brown. And this girl was pulling a funny face in contrast to Santana's beaming smile.

"That's a face she likes to pull often. She calls it the duck face. She likes ducks." Santana said, smiling to the picture. Paige looked to her friend.

"What's her name?" the pale skinned girl asked.

"Brittany. Brittany S Pierce." Santana replied, finally taking her eyes off the photo to look at Paige.

"S?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for her middle name: Susan." Santana explained and Paige nodded in understanding before putting the photo back in it's original position.

"How long have you been dating?" the Pennsylvania native asked. Santana's eyes narrowed.

"We're not dating." Santana hissed. Paige sighed.

"Santana, I know what you're feeling. I know you've just came out to me but you don't have to pretend. Trust me, I know what that's like." Paige replied. Santana's eyes closed and she fell back onto the bed and her head fell on the pillows.

"It's not that, it's just..." Santana said before raising a hand to clutch her forehead.

"We have gone to places together for about 2 and a half years but not as a couple. It's just..." Santana said.

"Complicated?" Paige tried and Santana looked to her.

"I was going to say unofficial but that works too." the Hispanic girl said and Paige nodded.

"Apart from Britt...you're the only one who knows I'm gay." Santana then confessed. Paige's head sharply turned to Santana, a shocked expression on her face.

"What? Not even your parents?" Paige asked. Santana just shook her head and sighed once again.

"I don't know how they'll react. I don't want to think about it. I seriously don't want to think about how my abuela will react because you know what's she's like with her traditional views. It was hard enough telling you and you're my friend, Paige. Can you imagine how hard it would be to tell my parents?" Santana asked before putting her head in her hands. Paige shuffled on the bed until she was facing Santana.

"Look, my dad's views are traditional. My dad was a damn Deacon and yet he somehow manages to accept me. Barely but he does. And my mom was completely cool with it. Your parents are two of the nicest people I've met. When the time comes and you will tell them, trust me on this Santana: no matter how bad they react at first, they will still love you and cherish you as their daughter." Paige said, gently resting a hand on Santana's knee. Santana looked into Paige's eyes to find any hint of doubt in her words, only to find that her dark brown eyes had no foggy second thoughts within them at all.

"Okay?" Paige then asked and Santana could only nod. There were no more words exchanged before Santana looked back to Paige.

"What about you?" she asked. Paige looked to Santana with questioning eyes.

"Is there anyone in Rosewood?" Santana clarified. Paige smiled, nodding before retrieving her phone and fiddling about with the screen before she turned the screen to Santana who smiled at the picture. Paige had her hair tied back and was posing behind a girl. A beautiful girl. She had tanned skin, long black hair and brown eyes. And both of them seemed to be pulling funny faces.

"That's her duck face." Paige explained. Santana let out a little laugh before seeing the conflicting emotions cover her friend's her face as she continued to look at the picture.

"What's her name?" Santana asked, trying to get little pieces of the story.

"Emily. Emily Fields." Paige answered.

"She's beautiful." Santana then said. Paige let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"That she is." the paler girl replied.

"What's the story with you and her?" Santana then asked. Paige looked up for the first time since seeing the picture again, her eyes set on a piece of wall ahead of her as she let out another shaky breath that she had held in for a while.

"As soon as I moved to Rosewood, I joined the high school swim team and...at tryouts, there she was. I had an instant crush on her. But she was in a group of 5 friends, her included, and the ringleader of the group: Alison was...such a bitch. To me, especially. She spent most of my freshman year making my life a living hell. I tried fighting back but...damn, she only pushed back harder. And then she found out about my crush on Emily and I wasn't out, I didn't come out to my parents until a couple of months ago...and the bullying, the name calling, the blackmail just got so bad...I started hurting myself." Paige explained, her voice becoming more shaky with every word that came out of her mouth.

"But then I realized that if I'd disappear forever...she would win. And I couldn't let that happen. So I just kept to myself and then the bitch ends up being murdered." Paige then said, more of a bite to her voice. Santana's eyes widened.

"Whoa...I mean...do you know who..." Santana disjointedly uttered. Paige let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No, but whoever did probably ended a lot of torture for a lot of people." the redhead said before continuing with her story.

"After she died, I thought that I could finally try and be closer to Emily without the fear that someone could reveal what I'd kept hidden for a year. I mean we did talk to each other occasionally but I thought that maybe I could try and ask her out or something. And then Maya showed up: her first girlfriend. And because of that and when she came back to the swim team after she quit for a few months because of Alison's death, I just thought to myself that I couldn't let anyone else get the better of me, especially Alison's best friend no matter how hard I'm crushing on her so I fought back my feelings and developed a sort of rivalry with her. But then my dad came to the school complaining about how he thought Emily kept getting the anchor spots and she was getting special treatment because she was gay." Paige then explained and Santana's eyes had ignited a fire within them.

"But then a couple of days later after a meet, her mom and my dad had a fight and you should have seen my dad's face. I think for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. I'm so glad someone put him in his place." Paige said and Santana's eyebrows raised.

"Wow. Someone actually put Nick McCullers in his place. I wish I was around to see it." the Latina said.

"I actually asked for the CCTV footage about a week later so next time, I'll bring it around." Paige replied and the two girls laughed before sighing.

"So me and Emily had a talk in her car and...I kissed her." Paige said to the amusement of Santana.

"And you were still basically rivals at the time?" she asked, reaching down for her glass of soda.

"Not really. That kind of ended after I apologized for trying to drown her." Paige then replied, making Santana do a classic spit take and spray the soda from her mouth onto her bedroom floor. She then started laughing as Paige's head dropped forward.

"Wow, McCullers. I knew you were ruthless but I didn't know that drowning was on your intimidation or revenge list. I usually stop at throwing people into lockers or sleeping with their current loved ones." Santana teased but Paige just shook her head.

"Santana, you don't understand how conflicted and torn my emotions were when that happened. And you have no idea how horrible I felt afterwards. That night I rode to her house, which is like 15 blocks from mine, on my bike in the pouring rain which led to me falling and hitting my head." Paige said, leading to Santana now being curled over with laughter.

"Oh my god. You are the cheesiest person ever." Santana said between guffaws, leading to Paige playfully slapping her on the thigh before sighing and her facial expression turned more solemn.

"But we dated for a little while when Maya was away but I guess I couldn't handle the pressure because I was still in the closet and Emily wasn't so if the relationship was public, I wouldn't be ready to come out so I chickened out and she ended it. And I felt that I lost the one person who truly liked me even after all the crap I'd put them through. And I felt like I couldn't try to win her back if I wasn't being true to myself so I came out to my parents and they were shocked, my Dad mostly but after everything had calmed down they said they'd love me for who I am." the paler girl then said, tears filling her eyes as Santana listened intently,her laughter from before fully out of her system as she felt for her friend.

"And then I felt this new level of...confidence. So I was going to tell Emily only to find out that she was back with Maya and I felt like I had done it all for nothing. But then Emily and Maya fought, Maya left town and Emily was upset so I decided to try and be a friend for her but...my feelings got in the way and I kissed her again. Well, I tried to but she pulled away. So I had to clear the air at junior prom...the same night Maya was murdered." Paige concluded, gaining a wide eyed and slack jawed expression from Santana.

"So I decided to give her some space so she can just try and get her head around everything." Paige then said which Santana nodded out.

"That's probably the best thing to do seeing as she's probably really hurting so I think she needs time. But I think that no matter how long it takes...you should give it a shot when she's ready." Santana said, gaining smile from Paige.

"Thanks, San." she whispered and Santana can only smile before pulling Paige in for a hug which Paige returned almost instantly.

"I missed you, mi luchador pequeña." Santana then said, the grin on paige's face widening as she tightened the embrace.

"I missed you too, ma petit pétard." Paige replied, making Santana break the embrace and look to the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"So, I'm good at French. Sue me." Paige said and Santana can only laugh, Paige joining in seconds later.

"So what now?" the Latina asked.

"What we normally did at sleepovers when we were kids: watch sappy movies and stuff ourselves with sugary sweets. Seeing as swim seasons over, I see no reason not to pig out." Paige replied.

"And I see no reason not to disagree with you." Santana replied with a grin before the girls headed downstairs for some snacks into the kitchen.

**0000000000**

Halfway through The Vow, Santana looked to Paige who was staring at the screen before the darker skinned girl spoke.

"Hey, Paige?" Santana asked, gaining a look to the side from the other girl.

"Promise me you'll visit more often?" she asked with a hopeful voice. The Rosewood native could only smile.

"Of course, Santana. Of course."

**0000000000**

**Song used was 'You thought Wrong' by Kelly Clarkson and Tamyra Gray.**

**So, I've finally found a way to get stories onto here through my iPad. YAY! :D**

**I've had this story planned for a while and have finally finished the first chapter. I will update my Glee stories but I've always loved the idea of a Paige/Santana friendship because they're both crazy beautiful, both of them are badass and both of them clearly love their girlfriends :) And I think it works.**

**Until the next update, later :)**


End file.
